An EU meeting to remember!
by Jinxed-Wolfie
Summary: Reader is a newly established country who has just joined the EU along with a group of other countries. It is Reader's first meeting and things don't exactly go to plan when the countries get snowed in.


**ilurrrverussia here again! I'm going to kill KKB now! YAY! Then I'm going to climb in Russia's bath tub! DOUBLE YAY! Anyway, review and enjoy and read and tell Jinxed Wolfie how grateful you are for me putting this up.**

You'd arrived at the meeting exactly on time and took you're seat awaiting the arrival of all the other countries.  
>'Hello, err _." Said a voice behind you. You turned and saw Prussia… only in a grey uniform. You hadn't met him in person, mind you, you hadn't met any other countries in person. But you recognised him from your country top trumps cards Japan had sent you.<p>

"Hello Pr-. East Germany." Damn you mentally cursed. Despite the man in front of you bursting into fits of laughter you felt really guilty. You almost called him Prussia.  
>But Prussia was hooting with laughter, you noticed.<p>

"Pr-Prussia" He laughed "E-east G-Germany." He spluttered. "Y-you think I'm G-G-Gilbert." He stuttered, finally regaining his breath. It suddenly dawned on you, that the man in front of you was not the German man you thought him to be. Although he spoke with a German accent, he had purple eyes, was a bit smaller in height and body build as well.  
>"No, I'm not my brother, I'm not even German. I'm the country Czech, I'm also…" He cut off. "You know what I'm going to play along. I don't want you to be embarrassed so please don't mention me or even think of me. I'm going to prank my Brothers, They haven't seen me since I was younger, They know I'm a country but they don't know which. I've also changed a lot so they won't even recognise me." He paused "Look at me babbling away here, I apologise miss (last name). Also please be wary of the other countries, male ones to be precise. They can be a bit… flirty, especially Prussia and his friends. Good luck." And with that, the country walked away to his seat at the opposite side of the table.<p>

As more countries entered the room, you pondered on what Czech had told you. A pair of twins sat in the two seats to your left; you recognised them as North and South Italy. You fiddled with your trump cards and found the 2 Italian's Cards;

North Italy

Power- 1  
>Cook ability- 98<br>Loveable ness-100  
>Fighting ness- 2<p>

South Italy

Power- 55  
>Threatening- 6<br>Foul mouth- 85  
>Fighting ness- 77<p>

Next to them was Armenia and Azerbaijan and next to them were Japan, China and South Korea. Then there was America, another country that wasn't on Japans top trump cards but looked a lot like America. Then an empty chair and then France, England, Germany, East Germany, and so on. You were deep in thought when Mexico shouted for attention. 

"Right thank you, I pass on to my colleague America. America if you please." Mexico spat, full of sarcasm. You couldn't really blame him, yourself barley been in the room 5minuites before deeming America a pompous and obnoxious idiot. 

"Righty-oh I'll start by introducing our new members; Czechoslovakia."

"Actually it's Czech and Slovakia, but Slovakia is only 12 and because she's my younger sister I will be representing her too. I'm Czech, I'm 17 going on 18 this year and I'm also-" your friend Czech was about to say something else but decided not too, "Never mind, that information's irrelevant." He explained and sat down.

"Okay good next there's (country of your choice mainly 'cause it's you)" America shouted so loud he could have wakened the dead.

"Umm hello, yeah I'm (c.o.y.c.) and I'm (your age)" You sat down when you were finished. And so the list went on. Soon the meeting room was full of arguments and ridicules; you just sat there waiting for it to end. 

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH I'M LEAVING!" Czech shouted, he seemed deeply upset and hurt. 

"WAIT FOR ME CZECH. DON'T FORGET YOU LITTLE SISTER!" A little girl with brown hair to her shoulders ran up to Czech and tackled him into a hug. 

"Slovakia? I thought you were staying with Seychelles." The little girl just shook her head and grinned, dragging Czech to the door. The two of them left, making you feel even more awkward. Suddenly an annoyed yelling came from the corridor. 

"WE'RE SNOWED IN! We. Are. Snowed. In." Czech growled, with little Slovakia on his shoulders. 

"WHAT!" Various countries said at the same time. 

"THAT MEANS WE HAVE TO STAY HERE." You shrieked, at the current moment you hated about 99% of the people here you'd already deemed an enemy or idiot, the 1% who were okay were the quite ones and Czech. 

"Well if we do, I don't mind sharing a bed with you mon Cherie." France flirted 

"Oi you frog I think she'd rather share a bed with me." England stated 

"But I'm the HERO. She has to share with me." America argued 

"I'D RATHER SHARE A BED WITH A GIRL THANK YOU VERY MUCH." You shouted, annoyed at the guys for deciding for you.; 

"Ah so your interested I the other sex. Non." Frances asked 

"No. I mean yes. I MEAN I'M INTRESTED IN GUYS YOU CREEPY BASTARD!" You screamed frustrated at the awquared position you were in at the current moment. 

"Leave her alone Francis, I'm sure the lady would like to decide who she'll be sharing a bed with." Japan said rather aquwardly 

"She should share with me I'm too awesome not to share with." The real east Germany said 

"No, I'm the hero she should sleep with me." 

"ENOUGH. She'll sleep in my room along with myself and Slovakia. That is if she WANTS to." Czech stated boldly. 

"Okay, I'm fine with that; you're good friend Czech, thanks for this." You said simply, and followed the siblings to a simple purple and grey room. Czech finially spoke after what seemed like forever. 

"Right oh. I suppose seeing as we are in this predicament I might as well tell you. My Human Name is…"

Oh my gosh! A cliff hanger! Can you guess Czech's secret? And who's seat is empty? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER-  
>"Our little 'secret game'"<p>

**I don't have a clue. I'm just spell checking and being cheeky. Right, I'm off to kill people. Byieeee!**


End file.
